Don't Come Knocking At My Door
by Red Witch
Summary: Wanda has a new hobby, tormenting door to door salesmen.


**If someone is trying to sell you the fact that I own any X-Men Evolution characters they are way off base! I don't. I did like 'Dark Horizons'! And although the Brotherhood didn't have much screen time, what they did have gave me some pretty interesting ideas.**

**Don't Come Knocking At My Door**

"Why are we doing this again?" Wanda asked as she hung out in the doorway of Pietro's room. 

Pietro was looking through a telescope. "We need to spy on the X-Geeks and see what they're up to! We need to have surveillance on them twenty-four seven!"

"Pietro you are not going to be able to see anything at the X-Mansion with that thing," Wanda told him. 

"He's not looking at the mansion," Todd told her. He and the rest of the Brotherhood were hanging around the room as well. "He's checking out the babes sunning themselves a few blocks away." 

"Shut up!" Pietro glared at him. 

"Oh great!" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Where Father got the idea that you were responsible enough to lead this team is beyond me."

"Hey take a look around," Pietro pointed to the guys. "There aren't exactly that many decent candidates to choose from you know!"

"Oh thanks a lot," Lance growled. 

"Pietro I am starting to believe that Toad would be a better leader for this team," Wanda glared at him. "And you know that is not a good thing!"

"I told you she likes me!" Todd elbowed Lance and grinned. 

"Yeah the way a cat loves a skunk," Lance told him. 

"Hey there's somebody coming up our street!" Pietro remarked. 

"Is it one of those punks from Bayville?" Fred asked. "Maybe they might wanna do some graffiti on our house like they do at the X-Geeks?"

"Yeah like they'd have the guts," Lance snorted. "We're not that easy a target!" 

"Nah it's some older guy! Must be about thirty or something," Pietro said. "He's carrying a suitcase! And he's headed for our house!" 

"I wonder who it is?" Todd asked. 

"Oh I think I'll find out," Wanda grinned as she went to answer the door.

"Uh oh," Pietro groaned. 

"Here we go again," Lance sighed. 

"This is gonna be good," Fred snickered as he got up.

"I really wish she wouldn't do this though," Todd sighed. "We hardly get enough visitors around here as it is."

"Trust me Toad, that's a good thing," Pietro said. He then cocked his ears when he heard the screaming. "Oh looks like she's started already."

They went downstairs and watched Wanda laughing maniacally as she chased the salesman across the lawn. Apparently he was a brush salesman of some sort and now he was being whacked over the head with his own instruments. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed. 

"AHAHAHAHA!" Wanda laughed. "DANCE! DANCE!" 

The boys casually stood in the door and watched the madness on the lawn. "Well there goes another one," Todd said. 

"I can't believe we've been reduced to watching Wanda torture salesmen for kicks," Lance shook his head. 

"Hey it beats cable," Todd told him. "Besides there's nothing on but reruns until September anyway."

"True," Lance nodded as he watched the poor salesman being attacked by his own brushes. "I almost feel sorry for these poor guys. Almost."

"Yeah you would have think that somebody would have warned these guys by now," Pietro shook his head. "This is the third guy this week!" 

"I still think the best one was when those Jehovah's Witnesses showed up," Fred told him. "I thought they'd jump right out of their skins!" 

"I liked the Avon lady one," Pietro grinned. "I'll never forget that huge mushroom cloud of blush and eye shadow that nearly covered the entire block!" 

"Well my personal favorite was when those jocks from Bayville showed up to try and sell us candy for some kind of fundraiser," Todd grinned. "Boy did they pick the wrong house to go to!" 

"Yeah and Wanda wasn't even here that day," Fred said. "Good candy too. And that varsity jacket looks great on you Toad."

"I told you it brings out my eyes," Todd grinned. 

"Yeah but we're talking about when Wanda handles salesmen," Lance reminded them.

"YEOW! MY BUTT!" The salesman screamed.

"You gotta admit she has some great techniques," Lance grinned. "Now if only we could get her to do the same to a telemarketer we'd be all set." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The salesman ended flying away on one of his brooms. 

"And it's out of the park!" Fred shouted. "Home run!" 

"That was quick," Lance remarked. 

"Well that was a great workout," Wanda grinned. "Hey guys! Let's see if we can find any more salesmen!"

"We can check the telescope," Todd suggested.

"Great idea!" Wanda grinned. They went upstairs. 

"Should we be helping her do this?" Lance asked.

"Better them than us," Pietro shrugged. 

"Good point," Fred nodded. "Besides she's doing the neighborhood a favor ridding the area of annoying salesmen." 

"Yeah they should be charging us," Pietro said. 

"I have a feeling they will be soon," Lance sighed. "Charging us with assault and battery." 


End file.
